Wishful Thinking
by delusional-lady
Summary: This is SenKosh, sort of.. Shounen-ai. Sendoh and Koshino's perspective on one a night. R/R please. :)
1. Koshino

Wishful Thinking  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns SD.  
  
A/N: I'm leaning towards SenKosh lately.. Hmm...   
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Koshino  
  
Sigh... Koshino let out an audible sigh as he waited for Sendoh to finish his serious talk with the coach. They were taking such a long time. "Probabaly scolding Sendoh for being late again.." The fiery lad muttered under his breath as he leaned against the gymnasium wall and closed his eyes. Practice was over fifteen minutes ago and they were still hanging out here. He was sweaty and exhausted. All he wanted to do was go home, eat something, take a long shower, and fall asleep on his bed. The truth was, Koshino had no idea why he was even waiting for the spiky-haired boy to finish. True, they were best friends but that didn't mean he had to wait like this.   
  
He did not know whether he had fallen asleep or something but he was jolted out of his peaceful thoughts when Sendoh snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Huh? Wha?" Koshino uttered, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Yes, he must have fallen asleep. Damn Sendoh for making him wait this long. "What time is it anyway?" He asked.   
  
Sendoh glanced at his watch and smiled apologetically. "Eight in the evening.." Koshino's eyes went wide. He had waited for a whole hour? Sendoh shrugged his shoulders with a carefree expression on his face. Koshino frowned and crossed his arms. "It's about time you were finished. I'm not gonna wait forever you know." With that remark, he stepped out of the gym to be followed shortly by Sendoh.   
  
Their houses were right next to each other so they walked home together. Koshino used to think that it was such a cool thing because he could always come over Sendoh's house and vice-versa. Nowadays, it was only tiring him out. The spiky-haired boy walked a few inches ahead of him and Koshino took this time to observe his best friend. Sendoh was handsome. There was no doubt about that. All the girls went gaga over him and he was secretly pleased to know that he knew Sendoh since childhood. It was such a funny idea to realize you've just witnessed the transition of your childhood friend into a basketball superstar.   
  
At the same time, he felt sad. Koshino knew that he would never be more than a friend in Sendoh's eye. The Ryonan ace was just too 'straight' to even consider the crazy idea. He would simply be a spectator in Sendoh's life. He envied the girl who would claim his best friend's heart. The girl would really be lucky because Sendoh was the most caring, loving and thoughtful person he has ever known. Sure he wasn't always on time for practice and sure he could be really annoying at times but Koshino loved him all the same.   
  
"Hey, we're here already." Sendoh remarked. Koshino looked up. So, he was right. He didn't even notice how far they had walked since he was to preoccupied with his own thoughts. "I guess we'd better get home now. Oyasumi, Koshino." Sendoh said as he entered his own house.  
  
"Oyasumi." Koshino replied, his voice barely above a whisper. 


	2. Sendoh

Wishful Thinking  
  
written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own them.  
  
A/N: Please review and tell me what you would like to see happen next.  
  
Chapter 2: Sendoh  
  
"Sendoh, you have to pay more attention to what I'm saying. You are a very skilled player but that doesn't mean you can skip practice whenever you want. Your tardiness is also occuring more than usual." Sendoh grinned sheepishly as his sempai continued to lecture him about his tardiness. He had tried to reason out that he was running errands but alas, none of his alibis worked. "I can't have Koshino looking for you all around the city each time you don't attend training."   
  
Yes, Koshino. His best friend must have left him by now. Not that Sendoh could blame the player of course. They had an unspoken agreement to walk home together every day because their houses were built right next to each other. However, fifteen minutes have already passed and the spiky-haired Ryonan student knew that it was past the other's limit.   
  
For him to wait even this long is already a miracle.   
  
For the rest of the hour, Sendoh decided that there was no use in worrying about Koshino since the lad was probabaly home already. He smiled at his coach and listened to his lectures and reprimands. Finally, after a very very long time of talking, the coach finally relented and sent Sendoh home. "I do hope you can come early tomorrow. We still have practice in the morning."  
  
Sendoh nodded, bowed his head, and turned around. He was about to leave the gym when he noticed a very familiar figure standing by the opposite wall. He approached the student and was surprised to find Koshino still hanging around.   
  
He must have waited for me..  
  
Koshino had a reputation for having a short temper. If it wasn't for his hostile actions, a lot of girls would flock over him. Unfortunately for those women, Koshino did not like receiving false praises. Nor did he like strangers coming up to him with flowers or chocolates. Those were just the type of things that drove the young lad up the wall.   
  
On the other hand, he looks like an angel when asleep..  
  
Sendoh smiled as a fond memory made its way to his mind. Since their houses were so close, they would often have sleepovers as kids. They would always have a big argument before falling asleep. Even then, Koshino was rather impatient and Sendoh guessed that he had gotten that trait from his mother. The two were very very alike and it was funny to see them together.   
  
He did not want to wake the sleeping angel but Sendoh knew that Koshino would throw a fit if he carried him piggy back all the way home. Not that he minded but he did not relish the thought of Koshino's wrath upon him. Grinning, he brought his fingers up and snapped them.  
  
The sound threw Koshino out of his sleep and Sendoh guessed that his best friend was having a dream because of the words he had uttered. "What time is it anyway?" He asked.   
  
Sendoh glanced at his watch and smiled apologetically. "Eight in the evening.." Koshino's eyes went wide. He had waited for a whole hour? Sendoh shrugged his shoulders with a carefree expression on his face. Koshino frowned and crossed his arms. "It's about time you were finished. I'm not gonna wait forever you know." With that remark, he stepped out of the gym to be followed shortly by Sendoh.   
  
Sendoh's steps were a bit larger so it was only natural that he was a few inches ahead.   
  
I'm not gonna wait forever you know.  
  
Those words stuck inside his head like glue. Somehow, it seemed like Koshino meant two things. Or maybe it was just his imagination running away with him again. He looked behind him and noticed that Koshino was thinking about something. He seemed so immersed with his thoughts that Sendoh did not dare to interrupt.   
  
Hey, we're here already." Sendoh remarked. He watched Koshino's face look up and the surprised expression on his face noted that he was really thinking deeply. "I guess we'd better get home now. Oyasumi, Koshino." Sendoh said as he entered his home, not wishing to say something he might regret.  
  
He never did hear Koshino bid him back. 


End file.
